


Happiness

by flutteringwisp



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutteringwisp/pseuds/flutteringwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's first Sectionals with the Warblers and he meets the illustrious Jesse St. James. It's really just pure fluff, but there's a short little bit that references Blaine getting assaulted at the Sadie Hawkins. Otherwise, pure fluff that could absolutely be 100% canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a snippet but it obviously is not. Based off this gif.

Blaine sat in the audience, practically shaking with excitement. For awhile he thought he'd never feel like this—  Happy. It'd only been a few months since that horrible October night...

* * *

The Sadie Hawkins Dance had left both him and Trevor in the hospital. Cooper had cried more than their parents had, which only made Blaine cry as well. Blaine had never seen his brother so... scared—  so angry and hurt and utterly powerless. Cooper had always been the strong one, the resilient one, and seeing him so raw broke Blaine's heart.

When they recovered, Trevor's parents had moved them all away to Colorado and Blaine lost his only friend. The administration at North Lima High didn't do anything, saying their hands were tied because of some bullshit technicality that it happened after hours and off school-grounds. Neither Blaine nor Trevor had seen the attackers well enough to identify them so a criminal case was never opened, not that Blaine wanted to press charges anyway.

Naturally, Blaine's parents took him out of the school, but it took them awhile to even find another school where this problem not only wouldn't, but _couldn't_ happen again, let alone give Blaine time to be in a good enough state of mind to go back.

But then they found Dalton with a strict zero tolerance policy against bullying. Blaine enrolled in December, still a little scared and timid, but Wes, the lead of the Warblers, quickly took the young freshman under his wing and convinced both Blaine and the Warblers to let him join.

* * *

 Now, it was only two weeks later and they were at Sectionals. The Warblers had been so caring and supportive, and Blaine already felt at home with them, like they were his family. They'd even given him a solo—  him! A freshman and basically a fetus in terms of membership!

The theme was synthpop and Blaine had just closed the Warblers' set with a mashup of _Rio_ and _Hungry like the Wolf_ by Duran Duran that Cooper critically helped him work on. The a Capella vocals of the group gave the number a brilliant and original twist, and the choreography Cooper planned surely sealed their victory.

It didn't even suffice to say that Blaine was screaming on the inside, only showing his excitement post-debut-performance with a huge and cheesy grin as he and the Warblers watched Vocal Adrenaline take the stage.

They lined up in the dramatic darkness, backs turned to the audience. A scale of light flashed like strobes in time with the opening trills of La Roux's _Tigerlily_. Then the voice of a high tenor blasted through the room right before the beat dropped and the stage exploded in light.

The group burst into an intricate and fantastic choreography as a handsome young man with dark blonde curls in a black leather jacket and high, yet flexible combat boots commanded the stage and instantly captivated the audience with a ferocious glare.

The lead and the other similarly-dressed men surrendered the stage to the women who looked like evil sirens in black leather pants and heels with shimmering, dark purple halter tops and hair pinned sleek and high to sing the haunting chorus. The audience was in silence and half of the Warblers had their mouths hanging open in shock, but Blaine's eyes were wide and shining with stars.

In turn, the terrifyingly beautiful women surrendered the stage back to the men for the bridge in creepily spoken word. The women joined them for two more hard refrains of the chorus before ending the number suddenly with a loud, synchronized clap.

The audience didn't even have time to applaud before a gentle, clicky guitar riff phased them into the opening of _Human_ by The Killers. The lead from before sauntered to the front of the stage as the rest of the group moved into smooth, dreamy movements that picked up pace with the beat behind him.

When the women pulled out hidden, long pieces of draped fabric attached to their tops and swiped the pins from their hair, giving them the illusion of flowing and flitting about, the audience as a whole gasped. Blaine looked around at his teammates, triangle-shaped eyebrows raised high in excited amazement, only to see most of them burying their faces in their hands in shame, knowing their boyish charm couldn't even compare to that.

The lead brilliantly sang the ballad through the bridge to "You gotta let me know." Where the climax should've happened, instead a hard bass line pounded through, transitioning seamlessly into Eurythmics' _Sweet Dreams_.

Without skipping a beat, the dancers combined the etherealness of _Human_ with the commanding force of _Tigerlily_. The lead too, blended perfectly into the classic number, joining his fellow dancers as he flawlessly captured the powerful vocals of Annie Lennox, backed up by the dreamy echos of his partner and two other girls.

Blaine's eyes were glued to the lead singer. _He's ridiculously talented!_ he thought to himself. _And hot... Oh my god, I did_ _ **not**_ _just think that!_ Blaine blushed at himself, but continued to follow the man on stage.

At one point during their closing song, when the young man turned out towards the crowd, his eyes landed on Blaine. Something about the boy's flushed cheeks and sparkly eyes caught his attention, and though the choreography demanded he turn away, he quickly found Blaine again in the sea of faces for a double-take.

Blaine noticed the man on stage looking at him and felt his cheeks burn with hot blood. He looked away and whispered to Wes, "Wh-Who's the lead?"

"That's Jesse St. James, a senior and their star..." Wes replied thickly and nervously.

"Oh..." Blaine peered timidly out of the corner of his eye to Jesse who had once again become consumed in the performance as if nothing happened. Blaine couldn't help but be further intrigued as he watched carefully through the finaly bars.

Vocal Adrenaline ended suddenly, the auditorium immediately plunging into darkness, and the audience erupted into a thunderous standing ovation. Blaine got caught up in the excitement and jumped up with them as the rest of the Warbler's remained sitting, hanging their heads.

Ever the naive optimist, Blaine was sure the Warblers still had this in the bag. Sure, Vocal Adrenaline was amazing, but he thought the Warblers were amazing too. It helped that the entire nerve-wracking time they were waiting on the stage for the placements, Blaine was coyly staring at Jesse who was already smirking smugly.

When the inevitable announcement that Vocal Adrenaline won came, it seemed seemed like all of the Warblers gave a collective, silent groan of accepted disappointment. Jesse's smile only widened into an arrogant grin as the rest of his team jumped and screamed enthusiastically around him, handing Jesse the trophy.

Blaine honestly didn't care. He was just happy that he got to perform, to have a solo, to compete, and even to see Vocal Adrenaline's breath-taking performance. He was just happy to be happy. And even though they lost, at least they came in second.

Eventually, all three teams left the stage. The third place team couldn't get completely out of their fast enough, but the Warblers were known for being cordial and great sports, so they stayed behind to congratulate Vocal Adrenaline backstage.

Everyone slowly trickled out, some people straggling when friendly conversations were struck. Blaine made pathetic attempts to maintain conversation between Thad and one of the opposing girls, far too busy slyly gazing at Jesse as the impressive young man talked to Nick.

_Talk to him_ Blaine demanded of himself. _Just go over and talk to him. What's going to happen? Worst case he's not gay or what? He says no? Come one, Blaine! Courage! Cooouuurage!_

Just then Blaine's fellow Warbler left, and Blaine wasted no time in probably rudely excusing himself from the conversation and dashing over to Jesse as the boy was turning to leave.

"Jesse?" he quietly called out.

The older boy turned, one eyebrow raised as he quickly looked over Blaine—  short with sloppily gelled hair, a soft, undefined, probably unshaven-smooth face that wore a dorky attempt at a charming grin which was only further undermined by the nervous glint in his two kind yet intense, honey-hazel eyes. His Warbler suit was also a touch too big on his young frame.

_Adorable,_ Jesse thought to himself before answering with a mixture of ego and inquiry, "You're the kid who did the Duran Duran number, right?" Without even waiting for an answer, Jesse reached out his hand which Blaine awkwardly took, surprised that Jesse recognized him.

"You did good! Usually those Warblers don't stand a chance against us, but you at least made them comparable." Jesse tipped his words off with the debonair smile Blaine was attempting and the younger boy felt like his entire body instantly turned beet red as his chest fluttered madly.

"U-Uhm..." Blaine blinked, lost in Jesse's brilliant smile and high praise, higher than Cooper had ever given him. "Th-Thanks... You were better though—  I mean clearly."

"Thanks!" Jesse said like Blaine's compliment really was the most obvious fact of life.

"So how do you do it?" Blaine occupied his pockets,

"Practice." Jesse punctuated himself with a wink.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and almost jumped to see Wes.

"Hey, Blaine, we're about to go so..." the juior politely turned to the other boy, "Jesse... good job out there. You all deserved the trophy."

"Hey thanks." This time Jesse's tone was flat and sort of pointed.

"Blaine?" Wes motioned toward the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he said shooing Wes away. When he turned back to Jesse, the older boy's brow was once again arched in that same curious manner.

"S-So um..." Blaine ran his hand through his fair, trying to be smooth but apparently forgetting he was wearing hair gel because he stopped mid stroke and blushed again before wiping his hand on his pant leg.

Jesse giggled as the boy awkwardly crashed and burned. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Blaine's face dropped and his mouth hung open for a few seconds before he finally answered with a croak "Y-Yes."

Jesse smirked and fished out a pen from his pocket before grabbing Blaine's sweaty hand and writing a few tickling numbers on it.

"Give me a call and we'll get some coffee sometime."

Blaine stared at the numbers, feeling heat shoot up his neck and pool in his face yet again. Then he looked up at Jesse with a huge, painfully cute smile spread across his cherry cheeks, his eyes squishing, and he turned and walked away.

Yeah... it was great being happy again.


End file.
